Musica Cielo
by Ryn-s
Summary: "Rambut silver dan mata turquoise itu? Itu.. itu milik Hitsu-kun! Tapi bagaimana mungkin dia, dia kembali? Hitsu-kun sudah tidak ada. Dia sudah pergi".Momo mencoba mendekati orang yang di perhatikannya sejak dia masuk ke ruang makan tadi. RnR please..


**~ MUSICA**** CIELO ~**

By:

Arinieve Hitsugaya

Pairing:

**HitsuHina**

Disclaimer:

**BLEACH © KUBO TITE**

* * *

"Undangan resital di Tokyo? Jepang? Apakah harus aku ke negara itu lagi? Hmm, aku tidak yakin akan pergi kesana" pemuda yang tingginya sudah lebih dari 133 cm itu kini sedang merenung di kamarnya, mengingat dirinya adalah seorang Maestro muda berusia 16 tahun yang terkenal di negara tempat tinggalnya sekarang ini, Inggris. Dan hampir seluruh dunia tahu tentang dirinya. Tak ayal jika ada yang mengundangnya di berbagai resital musik sampai ke luar negeri.

Dan kali ini negara yang mengudangnya adalah Jepang, negara yang menyimpan kenangan indah bersama sahabatnya dan negara yang menyimpan 'sebuah' kenangan tak kan terlupa bagi dirinya.

_Tokk.. Tokk.. Tokk.._

"Umm, permisi Tuan Muda" terdengar suara dari luar pintu kamarnya yang mengakibatkan lamunan maestro muda itu buyar. Itu Nemu, Nemu Kurosuchi. Salah satu pelayan di keluarga Ukitake.

"Anda sudah di tunggu makan siang oleh Tuan dan Nyonya dibawah, Tuan Muda" lapornya, sekarang memang waktunya makan siang jika di London.

"Ya, saya akan segera kesana" jawabnya dari dalam, yang cukup singkat.

#~~~~~~#

"Undangan resital lagi ya Momo? Dimana?" tanya Ichigo antusias. Hari ini di Jepang sudah malam, walaupun belum terlalu larut masih sekitar pukul 7.

"Iya, di Tokyo. Rizumu no merodī yang mengundangku. Aku datang tidak ya? Karena jarak Tokyo dan Karakura kan lumayan jauh" Tanya Momo yang kelihatan ragu.

"Kata mu, sekolah musik mu itu yang memberikan undangan ini? Jadi kenapa kamu ragu? Pasti tidak hanya kamu yang datang kesana, kamu akan datang bersama para siswa dan siswi lainnya kesana" ungkap Ichigo

"Aku tahu, Hime-chan juga dapat undangan ini, jadi aku tidak sendiri di sana. Tapi yang kupikirkan adalah nenek, kalau aku pergi, nenek disini dengan siapa? Aku tidak tega meninggalkan nenek sendiri" tutur Momo

"Bagaimana jika aku saja yang menjaga nenek selama kamu berada disana? Aku tidak keberatan soal itu. Asal kamu harus tetap pergi kesana. Demi mimpi mu, Momo" ucap Ichigo tulus

"Sungguh? Terima kasih banyak ya Ichigo, aku janji akan pergi kesana" kata Momo riang.

"Hmm andai, Toushirou masih ada di sini, bersama kita. Pasti dia akan pergi bersama mu ke kota itu, mengahadiri resital itu" ucap Ichigo yang berubah murung, mengingat sahabat baiknya yang sudah lama pergi.

"Sudahlah Ichigo, kita tidak perlu mengungkit masa lalu, aku yakin Hitsu-kun pasti sedang senang di surga sana. Dia sedang memainkan musik yang indah di surga musik itu" kata Momo sambil menunjuk langit yang sedang di sinar oleh dewi malam, dari beranda depan rumahnya.

"Iya, Toushirou pasti sudah tenang di surga"

#~~~~~~#

"Jadi bagaimana? kau siap untuk kembali kesana, ke negara yang di penuhi bunga sakura yang indah itu, Toushirou" tanya Retsu, kepada putra tunggalnya. Selepas makan siang

"A.. aku tidak yakin, bu" jawab Toushirou, Toushirou Ukitake lengakapnya. nama sang maestro muda itu.

"Kau harus yakin, bagaimana pun juga itu adalah negara tempat mu lahir, kita hanya pergi ke Tokyo, sayang" bujuknya lagi.

"Lusa, kita akan pergi! Jadi siapkan dirimu, maestro!" kata Juushirou Ukitake, pemimpin keluarga ini. Dan jika ia sudah bicara seperti itu, tidak ada lagi yang bisa membantah. Bagi Toushirou, ini adalah sebuah tantangan yang diberikan sang ayah untuknya.

"Baiklah" jawab Toushirou

"_Jepang ya? Negara itu__, mengingatkan ku akan hal yang paling ku benci!" _kata Toushirou dalam hati, sambil melamun ingatan Toushirou tentang kejadian 5 tahun lalu itu terputar kembali.

_oOoO~FlashBack~OoOo_

"_Hitsu-kun mengikuti Kejuaraan Musik Klasik Internasional di Inggris? Waaa selamat yaa, aku bangga mempunyain sahabat seperti mu," Kata Momo_

"_Ya, aku juga! Semoga berhasil ya Toushirou !" Ucap Ichigo juga._

"_Ya, terima kasih, Hinamori, Ku__rosaki"_

_Lima tahun yang lalu Toushirou memang tinggal di Jepang tepatnya di kota Karakura, kota yang sekaligus menjadi kota kelahirannya, disana dia mempunyai teman baik bernama Ichigo Kurosaki dan Momo Hinamori. Di saat usianya 11 tahun , dia mendapat kabar dari sekolah musiknya, bahwa dia terdaftar mejadi Finalist Termuda IMC "International Music Competition" dengan genre Klasik di Inggris. Momo dan Toushirou memang mengikuti sekolah akademi musik yang bernama _Rizumu no merodī .

_Hari Kejuaraan pun tiba, Toushirou beserta kedua orang tuanya dan beberapa panitia dari sekolahnya pun berangkat menuju London dengan pesawat. Namun ketika Pesawat melintasi area pengungan Fujiyama, Pesawat hilang kendali dan terhempas jatuh ke bawah, awak beserta para penumpang pun panic_

_Sampai akhirnya pesawat pun mendarat dengan tidak wajar di ketinggian 120 meter diatas permukaan laut, tepat di daerah kaki Gunung Fujiyama, badan pesawat terbakar habis seluruh penumpang pun dinyatakan tewas, tapi Toushirou selamat!_

_Dia ditemukan oleh TIM penyelamat sedang terdiam ditempat tak jauh dari tempat terbakarnya pesawat, langsung saja TIM Penyelamat membawanya ke rumah sakit._

_Entah bagaimana dia biasa selamat, yang jelas Toushirou menuturkan bahwa dirinya lompat dari pintu pesawat yang sudah terbuka dan lari sejauh mungkin dari ledakan pesawat, lalu dia pun kembali dan melihat semuanya sudah hangus terbakar, dokter mengatakan bahwa Toushirou mengalami shock berat._

_Toushirou hanya satu-satunya korban selamat dari kecelakaan itu, lalu dia di adopsi oleh keluarga Ukitake yang kebetulan Juushirou –kepala keluarga- menjadi dokter di rumah sakit itu, dan berhubung dirinya dengan Retsu –istrinya- sudah lama belum di karuniai anak, dan Toushirou pun kini hanya sediri. Lalu Toushirou pindah ke London bersama keluarga barunya. Agar dia bisa melupakan kejadian buruk yang menimpanya._

_Nama keluarga Toushirou pun berubah menjadi Toushirou Ukitake, dari sebelumnya yang bernama Toushirou Hitsugaya. Dan selama tinggal di London, Toushirou terus mengembangkan bakatnya di dunia musik, terlebih musik Klasik._

_Sedangkan di Karakura, Momo dan Ichigo yang hanya mengetahui informasi tentang _"Seluruh penumpang di nyatakan Tewas" _pun berpikir kalau Toushirou juga ikut tewas._

_OoOoOo~FlashBack End~oOoOoO_

~ At Tokyo 09.00 ~

Toushirou sudah sampai di Tokyo, lama sekali dia tidak melihat bunga sakura, meskipun sekarang bukan musim semi jadi tidak begitu banyak bunga yang tumbuh. Toushirou pun pergi ke kamar hotelnya, ya keluarga Ukitake memang berencana ingin menginap beberapa hari di Tokyo.

"Toushirou, besok adalah hari resital-nya. Kita akan berangkat ke Gedung Ongaku, pukul 5 sore. Persiapkan dirimu , nak" kata Juushirou

"Iya, ayah" jawab Toushirou _"Pukul 5?, itu kan masih lama sekali dengan di mulainya acara . Tapi ya sudahlah" _batin Toushirou

#~~~~~~#

Momo telah sampai besama dua pelajar Rizumu no merodi yang lain di Gedung Ongaku, memang undangan yang di terima Momo itu adalah undang yang sama dengan undangan yang di terima Toushirou. Momo berkeliling gedung sebentar untuk melihat suasana, sedangkan Orihime yang ke toilet dia tinggalkan.

"Toushirou, kau mau kemana?" tanya Retsu

"Aku ingin pergi mengambil air, bu. Tenggorokan ku haus sekali" tutur Toushirou

"Baiklah, jangan lama-lama ya!" Toushirou hanya mengangguk kecil

"_Rambut silver__ dan mata turquoise itu? Itu.. itu milik Hitsu-kun! Tapi bagaimana mungkin dia, dia kembali? Hitsu-kun sudah tidak ada. Dia sudah pergi"_.Momo mencoba mendekati orang yang di perhatikannya sejak dia masuk ke ruang makan tadi. Orang itu adalah Toushirou, Toushirou Ukitake

"Umm, permisi" sapa Momo, Toushirou yang sedang membelakangi Momo pun secara refleks berbalik karena merasa ada yang memanggil dirinya.

Permata hazel dan turquoise itu pun bertemu selama beberapa detik "_Hinamori?"_ ucap Toushirou dalam hati yang sangat terkejut dengan kehadirian wanita yang sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya itu.

"Hitsu..."

"MOMO!" ucapan Momo terpotong dengan hadirnya Orihime. "Kau, ku cari kemana-mana tak tahunya ada di sini!" keluh Orihime

"Maaf, Hime-chan. Aku tidak bermaksud meninggalkan mu" kata Momo, tapi perkataan Momo tadi tidak diindahkan oleh Orihime, yang ada sekarang Orihime diam seribu bahasa sambil menatap Toushirou dalam-dalam.

"Nona? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Toushirou

"U...Ukitake-sama? Apa benar ini kau?" tanya Orihime tergagap. Toushirou pun mengangguk bingung sedangkan Momo berusaha memaknai kata-kata Orihime barusan _"Ukitake?"_ tanyanya dalam hati.

"Kyaaaa! Ukitake-sama, apakah aku boleh meminta tanda tangan mu? Aku dalah fans berat mu.. aku sangat mengidolakan mu, aku tak menyangka kau akan hadir di resital ini jugaa" kata Orihime terlalu bersemangat.

Orihime memang tidak pernah tahu tentang Toushirou Hitsugaya yang sebenarnya dulu juga bersekolah di akademi itu, kerena dia sendiri pun baru masuk akademi sejak dua tahun lalu.

"Hime-chan? Apa yang kau maksud itu adalah orang yang sering kau ceritakan kepadaku?" tanya Momo yang memang dari dulu tidak tertarik dengan musisi asal Luar negeri, karna dia menggunakan prinsip "Cinta Tanah Air"

"_Mustahil, Hinamori__ tidak mengenal ku sebagai Toushirou Ukitake"_ kata Toushirou dalam hati.

"Iya, dia adalah Toushirou Ukitake, yang sering aku cerikan kepadamu itu, ahh aku tidak meyangka akan bertemu idola ku disini! Ukitake-sama? Bagaimana aku boleh tidak meminta tanda tangan mu?" tanya Orihime sekali lagi.

"Hah? Eh i..iya! tentu saja" lalu Orihime mengeluarkan pulpen dan secarik kertas dari dalam tas kecilnya.

"_Tidak mungkin! Bukan han__ya nama kecilnya saja yang sama seperti Hitsu-kun tetapi dia memang benar-benar seperti Hitsu-kun! Apa _Musica Cielo _menurunkan Hitsu-kun untuk bertemu dengan ku?"_ tanya Momo sedikit tidak masuk akal karena masih bingung dengan semuanya.

Setelah Toushirou memberikan tanda tangannya untuk Orihime yang sangat mengidolakannya, Toushirou pun izin pergi untuk menemui keluarganya lagi.

#~~~~~#

"Jadi? Dua siswi dan satu siswa dari Rizumu no merodi di undang juga dalam acara ini? Dikarena kan, tiga murid tersebut adalah murid terbaik dari akademi? dan mereka bertiga adalah, Orihime Inoue, Ulquiorra Schiffer juga Momo Hinamori" ucap Toushirou setelah mendapat informasi dari salah satu orang Event Organizer disana. _"Yang benar saja, aku bisa bertenu Hinamori lagi dalam resital ini"_

#~~~~~#

Resital pun dimulai, tema yang di gunakan dalam resital ini adalah 'Friendship Recital', karena banyak musisi dari luar negeri yang hadir disni, termasuk Toushirou.

Di segmen pertama, di buka oleh penampilan yang memukau dari Hiroko Nakamura, pianist jepang yang legendaris. Kemudian di segmen 2 Orhime tampil dengan membawakan lagu Cha-Cha Op. 23 karya Siegefried, lagu dansa yang sangat gembira.

Lalu giliran Momo tampil di segmen 3, Momo membawakan lagu 'Clair de Lune karya Debbusy' lagu yang menggambarkan keindahan serambi bulan, behubung acaranya juga di adakan di malam hari. Kini adalah saat Sang Maestro muda yang tampil. Tampil di segmen akhir sebagai penutup.

"Ya, kini saatnya Sang Maestro muda dari London yang akan memeriahkan acara ini, dan juga sebagai penutup dari acara ini. Toushirou Ukitake dengan lagu Canon in D.!" Ucap Abarai, pembawa acara. Lalu hiruk-pikuk kemeriahan tepuk tangan pengunjung pun bermunculan.

Dentingan lembut yang berasal dari sebuah Grand Piano putih diatas panggung itu membuat suasana sunyi seketika, para pengujung seperti tersihir oleh kemahiran Toushirou dalam memainkan jemarinya di atas Tuts-tust piano. Momo yang memperhatikan semuanya dari belakang panggung pun terkesima.

"Permainan yang indah! Cara permainan yang persis seperti Hitsu-kun!" ungkap-nya.

Permainan pun selesai, seperti biasa tepuk tangan meriah terjadi lagi, sepertinya banyak fans Toushirou yang hadir disini. Setelah itu Toushirou beralih kebelakang panggung. Dan mulai mencari sosok Momo.

Ditemukannya sosok wanita itu sedang berdiri sendiri di luar Gedung Ongaku sambil menatap lagit malam yang gelap, sepertinya dia sedang menunggu seseorang. Benar, dia memang sedang menunggu Orihime untuk kembali ke penginapan sebelum malam semakin larut.

"Umm.. Momo?" sapa Toushirou. Momo sedikit terkejut atas panggilan tadi, dia pikir itu adalah Orihime.

"Hitsu.. eh, mak..maksud ku Ukitake-sama" kata Momo tergagap "Ada perlu apa?" tanya Momo

"Panggil Toushirou saja, jika kau mau" kata Toushirou lembut

"Iya, Toushirou" kata Momo sambil menunduk _"Ini bukan Hitsu-kun, Hitsu-kun selalu bersikap dingin kepada ku, dan dia belum pernah memanggil ku dengan nama kecil itu"_ ungkap Momo dalam hati.

"Waktu bisa mengubah segalanya ya. Sikap dan kehidupan seseorang bisa berubah oleh berjalannya waktu" kata Toushirou

"Eh?" Momo bingung, kenapa Maestro muda di hadapannya ini bicara seperti itu.

"Aku bisa menjadi seperti sekarang ini karena perputarannya waktu, dan aku hanya ingin kau tahu. Bahwa dulu aku itu adalah orang yang sangat dingin. Aku hanya memilik dua orang teman yang sekaligus menjadi sahabat terbaik ku, tapi itu dulu" kata Toushirou lagi

Momo yang masih bingung dengan arah pembicaraan Toushirou hanya bisa berdiam diri sambil memperhatikan pemuda itu bicara.

"Hmm, Hinamori" saat Toushirou mengucapkan kata itu pemilik permata hazel di hadapnya terbelak kaget _"Dari mana dia tahu nama keluarga ku?_"

"Aku hanya minta satu hal pada mu" kata Toushirou yang berganti posisi, kini dia memegang erat tangan Momo "Sampai kan salam ku pada Kurosaki dan juga Nenek! Aku sangat merindukan mereka. Dan aku, merindukan mu, Momo Hinamori."

_Cup.._

Selesai Toushirou mengatakan kalimatnya, tanpa di duga Toushirou mengecup kening Momo, dan berhasil membuat seburat merah mucul di kedua pipi Momo.

"Semoga kita dapat bertemu kembali Hinamori" ucap Toushirou kemudian pergi

Sampai Toushirou menghilang dari tempat mereka berdiri pun, Momo masih saja diam, terkejut atas pernyataan tadi. Dan sekarang dia yakin akan satu hal. bahwa Toushirou Ukitake memang benar-benar Hitsu-kun sahabatnya lima tahun lalu.

"_Musica Cielo. Terima kasi__h karena kau telah membuat Hitsu-kun kembali"_ kata Momo dalam hati sambil menatap langit malam yang di taburi banyak bintang.

Mulai dari kejadian itu Momo terus saja mencari informasi tentang Toushirou, dan kebetulan Orihime juga sangat tahu tentang kehidupan maestro muda tersebut. Jadi Momo tidak begitu sulit untuk tahu tentang keadaan Toushirou yang sebenarnya selama 5 tahun terakhir ini.

**OWARI**

**

* * *

**

Alhamdulillah *sujudsyukur*

Akhirnya dengan proses yang sangat panjang Fict ini selesai juga! *yay*

Tapi **MOHON MAAF** atas kekurangan yang ada dalam fict ini. Apa lagi tentang Musik yang menjadi tema fict ini. Karena saya sendiri pun baru belajar klasik sejak dua bulan lalu *nekat*.

Oia judul fict ini di ambil dari kejadian kecelakaan pesawatnya Toushirou yang membuat Momo dan Ichigo berpikir Toushirou sudah pergi ke surga. Karena Toushirou sangat menyukai musik jadilah surga untuk Toushirou di berinama Surga Musik oleh Momo.

~ Musica Cielo = Surga Musik ~

Yoo sekarang silakan **REVIEW **sebanyak-banyaknya, karena review dari kalian semua akan menambah niat saya untuk bikin fict baru lagi. _hehe_ . Terima kasih yang sudah mau baca dan Terima kasih banyak bagi yang mau baca dan review. _**Salam Arinieve ~**_


End file.
